Limite
by Neruske
Summary: [Insinuaciones de LightxMatsu] Era demasiado tarde cuando abrió la puerta de par en par y encontró todo menos lo buscado, ni la sonrisa traviesa de siempre, ni la vida frágil que corrió por la ventana abierta traslucida por suaves cortinas blancas…


**IMPORTANTE:** Spoilers sobre el final del anime/manga, Angst e insinuaciones de Yaoi.

Sin más que mencionar...

* * *

**Limite**

_Uno, dos, tres..._

Certeros, tan precisos, casi al punto de parecer premeditados, pues con aquella facilidad con que lo hacia, ciertamente producia miedo.

_Cuatro, cinco..._

Reacciones, palabras de odio, respuestas llenas decepción, deseos sin aire. Terror, adrenalina y sentimientos encontrados. Todo tan junto y rápido, a la vez que se escuchaba un eco que nos azotaba a todos de manera brusca en aquel frío y cerrado sitio.

_Seis._

Y luego nada, solo silencio pues era el ultimo, el que decidía si él ganaba o moría, el que decidía si nosotros sobreviviríamos o no. Era aquel último tiro el que resolvería el camino de infinidades de vidas.

- Yo... no quería hacerlo... - Un susurro arrepentido, un sonido metálico contra piso y el fuego de una vela llegando a su fin. Un trozo de papel sin dueño. El resto fue tan solo una sombra y un amargo llanto.

Al ver a Matsuda llorar de aquella manera pude sentir un escalofriante sentimiento de impotencia al notar los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, que definieron aquella posibilidad de haber logrado detenerlo, de haber logrado evitar aquel acto que le apago la sonrisa para siempre.

Luego de que Near decidiera marcharse, Matsuda con un semblante extraño nos pidió como pudo que acabásemos con su vida, rápido, pues decía que se sentía culpable y sucio, que no merecía seguir. Y así fue de extraño, tanto que me parecía no estar frente a quien veía.

Pude sentir en la manera en que nos hablaba que se odiaba, que estaba de alguna forma cansado. Todo mientras veía su cuerpo temblar, desesperado, rogándonos, dándonos a entender de que, si no hacíamos lo que pedía, perfectamente él podría hacerlo después, pues le era necesario.

No resistí mucho tiempo antes de azotarlo impulsivamente contra una muralla. Le dije muchas cosas, lo llame cobarde, estupido e inmaduro. Lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos, le grite tan fuerte y claro como me fuese posible que ya, quisiese o no, todo había terminado, que había salvado nuestras vidas, y que por mucho que detestara incontables de sus acciones, esta vez, le estaba agradecido por lo que había hecho.

No supe por que, pero luego lo sentí indefenso como nunca antes. Lo vi flagear una vez más y caer de rodillas al piso, destrozado por dentro. Recuerdo haber visto a Ide, como el único que conocía mejor a Matsuda del equipo, mirarlo con ojos de compasión. No quise preguntar hasta mucho después que era aquello que Matsuda escondía que le hacia sentir tan vació. No quise tocar viejas heridas, decidiendo guardar mi curiosidad. A pesar de que hasta el día de hoy, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Por que tal vez, de haber preguntado antes, las cosas no hubiesen terminado de esta forma, tal vez hubiese buscado la manera de cambiar las cosas, de distraerlo, de apoyarlo como hubiese sido necesario. Tal vez...

Tal vez ahora no tendría a Matsuda entre mis brazos, con el rostro húmedo y calmo, con la misma arma de aquella vez en su mano, pero esta vez, sin segundas oportunidades.

_Con un solo casquillo en el suelo alfombrado._

De haber sabido que le agradecí por asesinar a Kira, por asesinar a Light, aquel a quien amaba, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, y quizás Matsuda seguiría aun con nosotros...

* * *

Suicidio por amor... 

Mi primer fic de DN. Hay veces en las que creo que esta idea me quedo poco precisa al final… no digo que no me gusto escribirlo, por que no fue así pero, me da la impresión de que no logre desarrollarlo como quería en un inicio, quizás hasta ni se entendió mi idea original.

Pero bueno, de ser así, para quien no entendió, puedo decirles que es una historia narrada por Aizawa (el sujeto extraño del afro, por si no se ubican por nombres), con un cambio a lo que seria el final de DN de una manera mas… no se, del manga mas trágica, quizás.

En fin, cosas de la vida. Sin más que decir, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Dedicado a mi queridísima Ama (la cual graciosamente me ha molestado hasta el cansancio para que escribiera algo referente al chico servidor de café... aun que bueno, al menos AUN no me ha obligado a escribir crack, así que mientras me dure mi frágil felicidad... )

De ante mano, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
